Someone Like You
by Lucky Th13rteen
Summary: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters or ideas related to or pertaining to the world of Harry Potter and JK Rowling. And the publishing goes to this fantastic website. Nothings mine it seems….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The tear was fat and heavy as it ever so slowly rolled down the heated and freckled cheek of Ginny Weasley. The drop might have been rain but she could not tell the difference at this point.

Everything blended together as she stood, drenched to the bone and flaming curls stuck to her wet skin, watching covertly as the last love of her life happily enjoyed an expensive meal with a beautiful brunette witch. Her chocolate eyes drooped sadly as her auburn eyebrows furrowed with regretful longing. Ginny pressed a small hand against the darkened glass of the restaurant's window, a slight fog forming a silhouette of her fingers as they curled to fist against the cool surface.

Her warm breath condensed on the window and Ginny wiped a hand across the glass hurriedly to retrieve her view of the intimate eatery, her breath hitching as the scene reappeared before her. Now, the wizard had his large hand placed lovingly atop the rounded stomach of the dark haired witch next to him. The happiest smile Ginny had ever seen lit up the handsome features of his face as his shocked gaze moved to the tearful eyes of the woman.

The baby is kicking, she thought, a rough tug pulling her heart down as Ginny's shoulders shrugged further.

* * *

><p>The storm continued to rage as Ginny stood outside the restaurant. People hurrying by paused to look at her, her stillness irking the witches and wizards before they picked up their steps and turned back to rushing along.<p>

A bolt of lightning lit the sky, thunder rolling just behind the jolt of brightness, as the man turned his head to casually glance around the small dining area while he casually continued speaking before his dark eyes caught on the image through the front windows. He blinked once to confirm the image but the sight of Ginny Weasley was gone from the aperture.

His words had stopped, a frown suddenly turning down the corners of his full lips and his sharp eyebrows furiously meeting in the middle, and the very different, dark haired woman in front of him lightly placed a warm hand on his forearm to garner his attention. He turned back to the witch, a placating smile forcibly showing her happiness as his eyes cleared to hide any trace of confusion and sudden heart rushing intensity that belied the pretenses he had installed in his life.

She nodded agreeably before rambling on about doctor's appointments and baby showers and matters that did not hold his interest as much as Ginny Weasley's appearance outside the window. It had been brief but he could not shake the overwhelming sadness radiating from her chocolate eyes. He could not erase the sight of her thin body, the soaking wet robes drowning on her now bony frame. Even through the dim darkness of the rainy London sidewalk, he could see the luster was visibly gone from her fiery mane.

His mercury eyes had gone distant again and the brunette snapped her fingers frustratedly as he blinked innocently.

"Draco!" The very pregnant Astoria shrilled.

"Yes, love," he drawled as a slightly trembling hand snaked across the linen tablecloth to soothingly grab her hand.

"What did I just say?" Astoria barked. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

His silver eyes rolled playfully as a grin crossed his lips, the dropping of his seizing heart increasing as the image of Ginny standing just meters away, just moments ago, flashed behind his eyes.

"Yes, love," he replied dutifully. "You were saying that you think Scorpius' nursery should be painted a soft green and the carpets a muted cream."

Astoria was left speechless as her surprise at his attention to her words conveyed clearly across her pregnant features. Quickly her mouth snapped shut before opening again to start another stream of babble as Draco nodded appropriately, his gaze intent on Astoria as his mind chased the image of Ginny Weasley down the rainy street.

Peeking around the rough, brick corner of the building, Ginny peered through the cloudy glass at Draco. Her position did not afford her the unabashed vantage point that standing openly in front of the window did but her mocha eyes still traced the blonde outline of Draco's shaggy haired head and his perfect posture as he spoke to Astoria over plates of finished dinners and empty glasses.

Her legs felt like collapsing under her straining weight but Ginny gripped the uneven edges of the bricks, the sharp concrete cutting into the pads of her fingers as she clutched tighter. It was all she could do to remain upright when his other hand cleared the distance and securely grasped Astoria's free hand as the brunette smiled over joyously, her happiness shining even through the far away glass window.

Ginny gasped deeply, her thin chest contracting as she held in the moan that threatened to escape. A passing elderly man stopped next to her, his liver spotted hand shaking her shoulder as he worriedly yelled, "Miss! Miss! Are you alright?"

Ginny turned her head, irritation evident through her pain as she glared at the stranger. She jerked her shoulder and the man pulled his hand back, shock at her rudeness propelling his feet forward as he ducked his head to shoulder through the downpour.

Sighing heavily, Ginny twisted her neck to stare back at the warm and dimly lit restaurant where Draco had forgotten about the redheaded witch he thought he saw. Astoria was curled into his side, her dark head resting against his chest as his arm wrapped around her smaller frame, the pair now sitting on the same side of the lush booth.

Their striking and contrasting differences pained Ginny and she felt her heart shatter at the sight of their perfection.

_He's so happy, _She thought as the rain and tears mingled to fall down her face.

Ginny had to turn her head as a sob tore through her body when Draco dipped his head, his blonde hair falling to curtain their faces as he gently pressed his lips to Astoria's. A second then third sob rocked her already uneasy stance and Ginny pushed herself backwards to press against the outside wall as her face contorted, her ripped open heart and undisguised sadness bared for all to see.

With nothing left to hold her there, finally knowing that her love for Draco was no longer returned, Ginny took a small step forward, and another, until she was slowly walking away from the dimly lit restaurant. Each step tore a little further into the gaping hole that once held Ginny's heart.

That particular item seemed to still be back inside the dark restaurant.

Through it all, Ginny was strong. She knew that one day, eventually, there would be someone to pick up the pieces of her emotions. To mend back together the strong woman that was Ginny Weasley. Someone to erase the impressions that Draco had left on her, scarring her hopeful heart.

But for now, Ginny allowed the dreadful sadness of her first love gone to slump her shoulders and drop her head as she walked mindlessly, her feet catching on the uneven cobblestones of the slick London sidewalk, the pelting rain a forgotten annoyance.

In this moment, Ginny was content to grieve the life she lost, the endless possibilities of their thunderous and passionate love, with Draco when she ran away.

In the meantime, she was content to allow the memories and dreams to converge before reality set back in.

One day she would be able to move past her mistakes and lead a normal life, happy once more in love. But for now Ginny Weasley would be content to crawl into the deep hole in her chest and hide from the sadness of life.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Errrrmmm. Yea. Kinda short and I'm not so sure?**

**So . . .**

**Reviews? **


End file.
